


The Kids Aren't Alright

by narraci



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 天使的翅膀没再长出来，夜行者对此有些担心。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 片段，无差，杂设定

天使的翅膀没再长出来，夜行者对此有些担心。

担心到科特不停地做着关于天使翅膀的梦，也许不是因为担心，而是因为他的房间离琴的太近，不免会在夜深人静之时接收到一些散溢的思绪，他们训练得太累了，不能很好地控制自己的能力。

沃伦站立在半空中，低头俯视着地面，熊熊烈火在他身后燃烧，所有东西看上去都是红的，他有一双巨大的火焰形成的翅翼，自肩胛骨下伸展开来，遮蔽了半个天空。血从沃伦的脸上滴落，画出弯曲的花纹，他的眼眶中似乎没有眼睛，全部被死亡与荒芜占据。

科特醒来后发现自己倒挂在天花板上，浑身发抖，他试着松开附着天花板的手，跳落到自己的床上，他用三根手指揪着被子，企图重新回到睡眠。

汉克说或许是因为科特对沃伦感到内疚，为沃伦感到抱歉，科特毁了沃伦的两双翅膀，一双由羽毛组成，一双由钢铁铸就，汉克还挺没眼力价的跟科特讲了三只小猪的故事。科特当然知道三只小猪的故事。

第一只小猪用稻草盖了一所房子，狼吹呀吹呀，吹倒了房子，吃掉了小猪。

第二只小猪用木头盖了一所房子，狼吹呀吹呀，吹倒了房子，吃掉了小猪。

第三只小猪不会这么蠢，不然故事就没法说下去了，第三只小猪用砖块盖了房子，骗狼从烟囱里下来，掉到滚烫的锅里，小猪吃掉了狼。

窝在旁边沙发上的斯科特大呼小叫地说汉克把科特给吓坏了，汉克才不信自己能把科特吓着，要吓着一个有着蓝皮肤尖牙和三角形尾巴的人没有那么容易，倒不是说这样的外形有什么问题，而是拥有这样外形的人大概已经遇到过足够多的值得吓一吓的事情，比如被人锁在狭小的箱子推进生死竞技场。

然后科特就梦到了火焰翅膀，他不确定这是因为他害怕这样的事情发生，还是因为这是某种预兆，或者他真的被汉克吓到了。这样解释比较简单。

在科特反应过来之前，他就瞬移到了沃伦身边，天使不愿意住在学院里，他恨夜行者，天使赤裸着上身趴在床上睡着了，背后撕裂剥离的伤口无法靠自愈力复原，也无法生长出翅膀，科特屏住呼吸，瞬移得更近了些，不由自主地伸出手指，在碰触到天使的血肉前及时幻化成了一阵蓝色的烟雾，回到了自己的宿舍。

科特敢肯定，他没有被汉克吓到，他现在才是扎扎实实地被自己吓到了。他都不知道自己是怎么过去又是怎么回来的。

接连几天，科特都梦见了身背火焰的天使，脚下踏着死亡，一头金发染满鲜血，手里执着钢羽的剑，科特没有办法，做了这样的梦他不得不去看一眼沃伦是否还活着，翅膀是不是还没有长出来，大部分时候沃伦都睡着，睡梦中天使表情扭曲，失去翅膀的天使如同残废，连走路都不能很好地保持平衡，他脸色一日渐一日地苍白，身体一夜比一夜地瘦削。

天使后背的伤口仍然狰狞如同要露出獠牙，科特挪不开视线，想要看得更清楚些，他有点太近了，沃伦的眼睛睁开的同时，手狠狠扭住夜行者的尾巴。夜行者悲鸣一声，立刻瞬移逃走，天使仍旧抓着他的尾巴，于是两个人一同回了学院，摔在屋顶上，夜行者不停地瞬移想要摆脱天使，天使却死死揪住所有他能够到的夜行者的身体部分，夜行者不得不反抗，天使几乎要捏碎他的骨头，夜行者瞬移到走廊上，跌跌撞撞地瞬移到墙壁上，透过墙壁撞在无辜学生的床上，砸在他们身上，夜行者数不清他们闯进了多少房间，蓝色的烟雾飘散在整栋楼里，有些敏感的学生早就醒了，还有些学生出于惊吓放出了能力，其余的学生也陆陆续续地冲出房间，一时间吵吵嚷嚷混乱不堪。

没有了翅膀的沃伦受不了长时间的瞬移，科特架住沃伦，瞬移到了半空中，之后科特消失了，沃伦没有，科特的尾巴从他的手指间挣脱了。

 

沃伦尖叫着坠落，高速之下什么都没法在他脑子里待住，他没法思考，只能不停地尖叫，好像这样能够解决什么问题。他本能地想要展开翅膀，他的身体已经做出行动，然而他的背上没有翅翼。

科特是个混蛋，是个王八蛋，沃伦肯定科特是故意把他抛下来的，以一种信徒独有的冷酷，如果虔诚有用，沃伦倒也不介意此刻虔诚能让他重新长出翅膀。

他正在死去，他知道自己正在死去，不光是因为从高空从下掉，科特几次瞬移到他面前，却来不及抓住他。他之前就在死去了，他的身体在自愈，可是生命力却在流失，这不公平，就连走下地狱的撒旦都还有翅膀，没有一个天使能够承受失去羽翼。

琴刚来得及帮他度过最后一段缓冲，沃伦滚落在地上，清楚地听到自己肋骨断裂的声音，和内脏自行愈合的痛楚。他眼前一片漆黑，脑浆仿佛倒流，耳朵里全是嗡嗡声，有人向他跑来，科特跪在他的身边，焦急地向他道歉，冰凉的手指碰到他的皮肤。

夜行者或许感到抱歉，他道歉并不是因为他害怕沃伦，沃伦付出了沉重的代价才认识到这一点，夜行者不怕他，一点也不怕他，夜行者道歉是因为他不想伤害他，夜行者害怕他自己当真成了恶魔。

沃伦不知道科特是何时开始养成看他睡觉的习惯，但沃伦知道他发现这一点时科特已经不是第一次了，科特会安静地躲在角落，黑夜时实在很难看清夜行者，沃伦听见了他祈祷的声音，科特急于让他长出翅膀，他裸露的背部有一次甚至感受到了科特的呼吸。

这太怪异了，称得上变态了。

最变态的地方，沃伦想，大概是他脆弱得不想惊动科特，身体的残缺让他变得神经衰弱，多愁善感，竟然对于自己并非独自一人而有些喜悦。

然而他的翅膀两次都是因为科特摧毁，直接被打入地底，埋于尘土，他心有不甘，怒火冲天，又心有余悸，他想扯下夜行者的尾巴，让他也体会一下这种痛苦。

 

科特扶着沃伦的头颅，汉克正往他们奔过来，天使的脸上满是血迹，金发散在科特的手掌上，科特没有去抹沃伦脸上的血，他不应该去碰，科特猛然想起自己的梦境，又颤抖起来，出于难得的愤怒。天使不该如此，不该有这样的结局。

沃伦的肩膀突然动了一下，科特低头，不知道是不是自己的幻觉，或者他睁着眼睛进入了另一个梦境。

夜行者看着天使的时候能够看见他背后熊熊燃烧的烈焰，死亡，天使有双巨大的燃烧的翅膀，抚摸一下都会焚成灰烬，然而现在的天使翅膀洁白柔软，收起了利爪，允许夜行者的手指插入其中。


End file.
